Hitherto gas bags on inflators or gas bag modules were secured to a vehicle by nut-and-bolt fasteners, among other things, whereby stud bolts are also used. These are, for example, formed as part of a frame-like holder part which sealingly forces the gas bag in the region of the gas bag orifice against an inflator, as a result of which the gas bag is secured to the inflator. The nut after being screwed on is firmly bonded in place by microencapsulation to lock it to the stud bolt. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for fastening a vehicle occupant restraint system. The invention also relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system, having gas bag module with a gas bag, a gas generator, a holder part engaging said gas bag, a fastener means for attaching said holder part and said gas bag to said gas generator or said gas generator and said gas bag module to a vehicle, wherein said fastener means comprises a stud non-rotatably connected to said holder part and a nut screwable thereon.
Adhesive remainders rubbed off during the screwing-on action may, however, stick parts of an assembly tool to each other or soil the assembly tool as well as exposed parts of the vehicle. This is why the adhesive needs to be handled very carefully which, however, lengthens the time needed for assembly.